Runaway
by HicksyPixie13
Summary: Inspired by P!nk's song-Runaway. Max wants to live how she believes her life should be not as her parents say so. Trust, Food & Sleep 3 things hard to come by on the streets will she accept the help of a dark haired stranger with an unusual secret? FAX


**Well what can I say? This was just an idea that popped into my head whilst in a controlled assessment in English and then I clearly developed more haha anyways I shouldn't be doing this I should be getting on with my homework but I'm sat here doing this on my living room floor whilst watching repeats if Top Gear (UK (the only way is UK)) that I've seen time and time again yet I'm not bored of watching them and googling how much the new rally mini would cost me coupled with the 5 x £9000 it would cost me to go to University (I am only 15 and thinking about university right now I know wishing my life away who cares! I need a plan lol xD) Have fun with this one :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Max P.O.V.

I'm going to do it this time, and there's no way in _hell_ I'm ever going back. They'll never see me again, not like they'll care or anything. They never see me that much now not since last time, they just lock me away in my room, I feel like Harry Potter or something. But I'm gonna runaway, I've got to there is no other way for me to survive and actually live my life the way it was meant to be lived. I _need_ to be me, which is something I can't do locked away upstairs in this cold, grey room.

I heard the front door slam shut, they'd gone out like they do every Saturday. This gives me about a 3 hour window in which to make my escape. I pushed my favourite pillow into my already bulging bag. It was difficult to keep it hidden seeing as though my bed is just a mattress on the floor. But I pushed it underneath the top left corner near my head which I cover with my pillow. They hardly ever look in my room anyway but it's a just in case thing. I threw my bag on my back and climbed onto my window ledge. My bedroom lights were out, no one could see in and unfortunately that meant I couldn't really see out.

I kicked my window as hard as I could and it cracked – thank god I didn't have double glazing. I kicked it a couple more times and the glass shattered beneath my size 7 black converses. I now stood on the outside ledge peering down to the garden below.

"I can do this, I can do – ah fuck it" I cut myself off with my own thought as instead of jumping one storey down to the cold hard ground, in which I would probably break my neck or something, I realised I could just shimmy down the drain pipe. How hard could it be? I leant over and grabbed hold of the drain pipe, then started inching my feet towards the edge. I placed one foot on the wall forcing all the doubt out of my mind as my second foot joined it on the opposite side of the pipe. Walking slowly down the wall clinging to the pipe my mind wandered as a thought passed through me. _'Can the neighbours see me?'_ As I was momentarily sidetracked I slipped, catching my cheek on the sharp brick wall.

"Shit" I cursed watching my breath float away in the cold February night. I could feel the hot dribble of blood finding its way down my cheek, I was half way down, no time to stop and wipe it off now. I'll do that once I reach the ground. I was about two foot off now so I jumped and slipped, landing on my arse on the cold floor. I immediately got up and wiped my cheek with my sleeve. I glanced up and down the empty quiet street where there were little or no lights on in the houses or at least those with lights on their curtains were shut.

3 street lights lit my path to the right towards the train station that was at the end of my street at the cross roads. The second part of my escape away from the south of England to as far as I could go. I knew the last train would come by soon then I could relax a little. I started walking to the station my legs shaking, the sense of freedom bursting though me with every step. I shot a look back at my house, or at least my prison, a smirk spreading across my face the graze on my cheek stinging a little.

Then the unmistakable roar from my dad's ancient car echoed around the estate. _Shit, you have got to be kidding me._ Did they know? Had they actually spotted my bag? Had they seen that some of my stuff around my room had been 'cleaned up'? I looked around desperately, I can't go back, I can't! I dived between two cars, peeking through, watching the car roll around the corner and park on the driveway. As they got out, slamming the doors aggressively, looking extremely pissed off. _Shit._ They stomped into the house slamming the front door behind them. As they switched the lights on I could see where they were in the house - my room. _RUN! RUN, RUN JUST FUCKING LEG IT!_ I yelled at myself as I turned from my spot I was frozen in and ran as fast as I could. I ran down the middle of the orange lit street as fast as I could, my chest, lungs and throat burning only slightly helped by the cold air hitting the back of my throat as I gasped desperate for more air.

"HEY!" The thunderous booming yell of my father ricocheted behind me then to be accompanied by his heavy rapid steps behind me. _Shit. _I had no energy to transfer into yelling back various insults to him over my shoulder; all of the energy was being used into just getting to the station before he got me. I cut the corner running on the damp grass my converses slipping slightly making me stumble and lose precious time. "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH" His voice thankfully sounded more distant as I jumped the steps leading up to the bridge above the tracks. My steps echoed around me blurring any sense of distance between me and him. My own steps stopped echoing as I reached the middle of the bridge where I turned and ran down the walkway to the station. Momentarily I could tell where he was until the train came screeching to a halt, my one way out of here. I was midway down the walkway when the doors slid open on the train and my father appeared at the top face like thunder. I reached the bottom of the walkway and started for the closest door. I saw the close button light up and a mans hand hover above it.

"Hold the door! Hold it please!" I begged and an old man's head appeared out of the door seeing how far I was.

"Hurry up love" Was his deep reply before disappearing again

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled over my shoulder skidding to a halt at the door, climbing in and started repeatedly stabbing the close button. "Please. Please close. Please NOW!" I begged the door and as it slid shut properly his angered face and fists slammed against the glass making me back away and press myself to the far door.

"YOU WILL NOT GET FAR! I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN. THAT I PROMISE!" I was shaking as his face was left behind as the train gathered speed. I glanced around the dimly lit compartment at the confused faces of the two people that were now my company for however long they were on the train with me.

"Are you ok love?" Asked the old guy who had held the door for me, I nodded my breathing heavy and throat dry from the running.

"I… I'm fine now thanks" I coughed seeing in their eyes that they both did not believe me. I put my head back, on the glass of the far door exhaling deeply - freedom just felt so good.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys need to know what you think and thanks to everyone who participated in me and my friends review competition! <strong>

**WE WON GUYS! XP XD I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU GUYS! Thankyou so much! and since my friend is such a sore loser we're doing it again and I hope you can pull through for me :) those that do will get a shoutout in my next chappy! (And I'm sorry if I miss anyone out) :P c'mon I know you want to! Oh deadline for this is next saturday :) Get reviewing please I'm counting on you again lol :) **

**R&R please :) **

**xxx**


End file.
